jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fleet of General U'lik Skirata
= Flagship = The Lori Vega was a heavily modified Kandosii-type Dreadnaught and the personal Flagship of Brigidier General U'lik Skirata of the Mandalorian Empire. She was commanded by ex-Imperial Flag-Admiral Ashlee Sparks. Characteristics The Lori Vega was an older model vessel whose design dated clear back to the Old Republic, but the old saying "They just don't make 'em like they used to" surely applied to her. She was specially designed on the old platform but utilizing current technology which turned the fear mongering warship of the Mandalorian Wars into an even more venerable foe. Her engines were upgraded to the new Corellia Stardrive Engine Systems which were much more powerful, capable and reliable than many of the older engine systems, so reliable in fact that nearly 80% of all starships across the galaxy made use of them for a variety of tasks ranging from military needs to cargo hauling to piracy. In addition to her engines, her Hyperdrive was upgraded to a primary Class 1 with a class 9 backup system, giving her a maximum jump range of one hundred thousand light-years. Upon returning to known space she was immediately placed in space dock and her 1,360 meter hull was extended to an impressive 1,962 meters. Her standard ordered Durasteel hull was fully replaced with Cross-hatched Duralloy Composite Plating which was supported by a Havod Alloy superstructure and sported a glossy black Impervium Overlay. To compensate for her massive power drains she sported an experimental Nova Generator which took up eight full decks of space and ran roughly one quarter of the length of the ship. For her primary shielding she utilized two ISD-72x Deflector Shield Generator Domes and a N-38 Anti-concussion Field Generator, the latter of which created a magnetic field around the ship that caused incoming missiles and other projectiles to either misfire and ricochet harmlessly off the shields or miss the ship entirely. In addition, she had the option of making use of limited molecular and thermal shielding, however those two systems were tested under minor battle conditions and were extreme power hogs. Her Countermeasures Suite was state-of-the-art, complete with Cap Drains to nullify EMP weaponry, a high voltage discharge system which could incapacitate most biologics, a Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer which severely decreased the effects of enemy gravity well projectors, a Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer System complete with Dedicated Energy Receptor Projectors, Full-spectrum Distortion Projectors and Static Discharge Panels. As a theft deterrent every computer system sported Quantum Computer Lockouts and the ship had a Baradium Fission Self-destruct Mechanism meaning that after a short five minute countdown, unless a smaller or larger number was order by a commanding officer, the power plant went critical just seconds before the Baradium charged nuclear device had its final say and the ship would explode with enough force to crack a small moon. The advanced Hull Mapping System was custom designed for a massive warship such the Vega'' and was a passive system that detected homing beacons placed on her hull. She had the capability of becoming invisible with the use of her Stygium Crystal Cloaking Device but this system drew so much power that it required a shutdown of the shields and all but the point-defense weaponry. In the rare event that her electromagnetic defense field was compromised she sported four different warhead countermeasure systems which included Flares, Chaff, Missile Deactivation Transmitters and Anti-missile Mini-missiles. Her standard compliment of thirty Medium Double Turbolasers were replaced by one hundred SB-920 Laser Cannons capable of fire-linked or standard operation and her twelve Point-defense Triple Laser Cannons were replaced with forty Point-defense Rotary-style Gauss Gun Batteries, each battery housing three 360-degree arc guns, with an additional one hundred and thirty-one 360-degree Turreted Autoturrets. She also also sported thirty-three Electro-thermal Mass-driver Cannons. Her compliment of Super-heavy Assault Missile Launchers were doubled, redesigned for turreted fire and at full compliment housed one hundred Assault Concussion Missiles, twenty Diamond Boron Missiles, seventy-five Intruder Missiles and forty-five Magnapulse Cluster Bombs. Her standard tractor beams were upgraded to the G-47 model tractor beams or which she sported twenty, fire-linked in pairs. The major additions to her arsenal were six bow-aimed internal Devastator Torpedo Launchers capable of delivering up to forty of the terrifying weapons over a period of time, sixty XX-9 Heavy Turbolasers, a model which acquired its fame on the first Death Star, and a specialized bombardment deployment system housing seventy-five Nukes, two hundred Carbonite Missiles and one hundred and twenty-five Trihexalon Missiles. But her most terrifying weapons of all were her five Long-range Turbolaser Blisters, each blister housing three fire-linked cannons and capable of delivering five shots from each cannon, allowing her to deliver sixty staggering high-powered blasts to her enemy every twenty minutes (two posts) from a range further than the enemy could respond from. History The Lori Vega was first deployed into action four and a half years after the Battle of Yavin when she was assigned to General Skirata and his Admiral, Ashlee Sparks, and sent to investigate the Unknown Regions of space as well as to investigate the rumored looming threat coming their way, a threat which was not revealed until 25 ABY as the Yuuzhan Vong at the First Battle of Helska. Despite the fact that her commanders did not succeed in discovering the sought after threat, the Lori Vega saw plenty of action, fighting Humans, Killiks, Krizlaws, Nagai, Ssi-ruuk and Vagaari in addition to Independent Pirates from dozens of species. All-in-all she was allied with the Chiss Ascendency and for the longest time she flew the Chiss flag beneath the Mandalorian one. It took a couple years but the Ruling Families, such as they were, began to trust her commanders and even welcome the sight of her at the outset of space-based engagements. Over time, as members of her crew were lost by various means, members of the Chiss volunteered to serve on her decks and eventually a squad of Chiss pilots along with the new Nssis-class Clawcraft was assigned to her hangers. When the time did come to return home some of the Chiss did decide to disembark but a large majority chose to stay and even to this day you can see Chiss Officers serving on the decks of the Lori Vega in numerous roles, working right alongside the Mandalorians. After returning from the Unknown Regions she immediately underwent massive changes and upgrades at the Mandal Hypernotics Space dock above Mandalore. Then, after seven months out of commission, she saw her first large combat action in the Galaxy-at-Large fighting the Sith forces of Lord Brimstone at the Battle of Kashyyyk. Known Ships *''Lori Vega'' Appearances *''Jedi vs. Sith'' Online Role-playing Game ---- ---- = Destroyers = The Hukaatir, commanded by Captain Damien Underwood and the Jorso’ran, commanded by Lieutenant Commander Aurora Rhodes were two moderately modified Nebula-class Star Destroyers. These ships did not carry Starfighters as her special weaponry would make launching and landing troublesome at best. Characteristics The Hukaatir and Jorso'ran were two very new ships, their models having just been designed by Republic Engineering Corporation a couple years after the Battle of Endor. While the vessels were heavily armed and could hold their own in nearly any ship-to-ship fight, they were designed for a very specific support role… to protect the fleets single Immobilizer-418 Interdictor Cruiser. The majority of their systems did not vary from those used on board the Lori Vega. A few changes were incorporated, however, to compensate for the use of a much shorter platform. Their Hyperdrive Range was limited to only eighty-five thousand light-years despite having the exact same equipment as their big sister and the Nova Generator was switched out in favor of a Colony Class 23669 Power Generator. Shielding capabilities were also reduced with the loss of the Molecular and Thermal Shields but the hull remained the same, constructed of the same materials. Major changes to the weapons were made between the Lori Vega and Hukaatir and Jorso'ran, and the majority of their weapons were centered on Ion Technology. An addition of ten AG-2G Quad-laser Cannons was made but four Devastator Torpedo Launchers were sacrificed. Rather than twenty G-47 Tractor Beam Generators, they only sported eight, and there was a serious reduction to the Long-range Turbolaser Blisters, dropping from five down to two. A new addition to the weapons was two Electro-thermal Mass-driver Cannons, and twenty NK-7 Ion Cannons. There was a further addition of twenty Point-defense Medium Ion Cannons and further reductions to the SB-920 Laser Cannons, from one hundred to forty-seven, and to the XX-9 Heavy Turbolasers, from sixty to thirty-two. There was a final addition of sixty-seven 360-degree Turreted Autoturrets. There was a newly designed passive weapon system added to these two vessels as well, an Electromagnetic Field Generator. It was designed to allow these ships to protect their Interdictor by housing it inside an invisible field of electronic white noise. The field acts just like the Electromagnetic Pulse of detonating nuclear warhead, effectively shutting down all Starfighters and missiles that breach the field. The only drawback to this was that they must momentarily lower the field in order to fire their own missiles. History These ships were commissioned to replace the Kyrimorut-type Battleships in General Skirata’ fleet. Known Ships *''Hukaatir'' *''Jorso'ran'' Appearances *''Jedi vs. Sith'' Online Role-playing Game ---- ---- = Cruiser = The ''Solus, commanded by Commander Tyrone Puckett, was a lightly armed Immobilizer-418-class Interdictor Cruiser. She did not carry any troops or Starfighters and her single hanger bay was only used to refuel, rearm and resupply smaller ships and Starfighters, however, as this task was normally directed to whichever ship the smaller vessel was launched from, her hanger spent most of the time as little more than extra cargo space. Characteristics Being one of the smaller vessels in the fleet, and designed specifically for stellar interdiction purposes, the Solus was hardly a warship. When compared to the rest of the fleet she only had a very small armament, with most of the weapons she did carry centered on Mass-driver and Gauss technology. Rather than being a "ship of the line" she depended on her larger sister ships, specifically the Nebula-class Star Destroyers Hukaatir and Jorso'ran for her primary defense. She of a ship directly out of the Imperial history books, with a Mandalorian twist, and what she lacked in weapons she made up for in other ways. She made good use of the N-38 Anti-concussion Field Generator, a system which most of the larger ship commanders took for granted, and the Molecular Shielding that was still in its testing phase when the Lori Vega came off the assembly line in 4 ABY. However, the Molecular Shielding was still very much so a power hog, so it was only used in emergencies. Instead she sported fifteen JC-671 Deflector Shield Projectors. She also made use of one key system that was previously only installed on one other ship, the Lori Vega. She had the ability to utilize a Stygium Crystal Cloaking Device, and because she was a smaller ship and had nowhere near the power requirements of her Flagship, she was able to multitask while operating the cloak, meaning that she could stay invisible, retain her shields and still interdict surrounding space at the same time. History This ship was commissioned to replace the Kyrimorut-type Battleships in General Skirata’ fleet. Known Ships *''Solus'' Appearances *''Jedi vs. Sith'' Online Role-playing Game ---- ---- = Corvettes = These vessels were the frontline of U’lik’ fleet and were commanded by some of the brightest and bravest men and women from all corners of the galaxy. While the “''ships of the line” stood off hundreds or thousands of kilometers and fired massive Turbolasers, these missile corvettes were up close, in the thick of the fighting, weaving in and out of enemy capital ships and causing as much damage as possible. These ships carried no troops or Starfighters and did not possess the capability of doing so. Characteristics "Very impressive sir, I'll take fifteen! How was it you described them?" "A war in a can General, a war in a can!" '''--General Skirata speaks with a KDY Technician These ships were miniature monstrosities; shying completely away from Turbolaser technology and, in fact, standard shielding as well, these specially designed Broadside-class Corvettes made the fearsome Mandalorian Bes'uliik look like a twin-engine crop duster. Relying solely on Molecular Armor for shielding and having their weapons balanced between Mass-driver Technology, Gauss Guns and Missiles, they were a fit to be had. In addition, they were designed to be much faster and more maneuverable than other ships of the same class, making them hard to catch and even harder to hit. They were designed to be the first ships into the combat scene, and last to leave. History These ships were commissioned as frontline combat and escort ships for General Skirata’ fleet. Known Ships *''A'den'' *''Atiniir'' *''Brokar'' *''Duraanir'' *''Hettir'' *''Jehaatir'' *''Jurkadir'' *''Liser'' *''Narir'' *''Nynir'' *''Parjir'' *''Shereshoy'' *''Shukur'' *''Takisir'' *''Usen'ye'' Appearances *''Jedi vs. Sith'' Online Role-playing Game ---- ---- = Starfighters = There are four Starfighter Squadrons in U'lik' fleet, each comprising of twelve fighters. Three Squadrons are made up of the lightning-fast and highly maneuverable X-83 TwinTail, piloted by Mandalorian Aces with dozens of confirmed kills to his/her name and trained by pilots of the Chiss Acendency. The fourth and final Squadron comprises pilots of the Chiss Acendency flying the new Nssiss-class Clawcraft. X-83 Characteristics Drawing from the strengths of its lineage, the X-83 was balanced in durability and firepower, with top of the line weapons systems and strong deflector shields and hull. It was a particularly maneuverable fighter as well, in atmosphere or vacuum. The X-83 incorporated its astromech droid, an Incom standard feature, into its frame, giving the ship its own "personality" if not given routine memory wipes. The fighter was primarily used in front-line combat, where it was a match for most fighters, including the Predator-class fighter, on a one-to-one basis. X-83 Squadrons *''Magma Squadron *''Nova Squadron'' *''Razor Squadron'' Squadron Commanders Alexandra Estela *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Command:' Nova Squadron *'Species:' Human/Mandalorian *'Sex:' Female Carl Byron Anderson *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Command:' Rapier Squadron *'Species:' Human/Mandalorian *'Sex:' Male Yesenia Tabarra *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Command:' Magma Squadron *'Species:' Human/Mandalorian *'Sex:' Male ---- ---- Clawcraft Characteristics The fuselage was based on the ubiquitous "ball cockpit" of the TIE series of Imperial Starfighters, with a Sienar Ion Drive Pod mounted on the rear, but stemming from the junction of cockpit and drive pod were two pairs of curving wings which thrust out like an X-wing's strike-foils, and then extended forward in a claw-like grip around the cockpit. At the tip of each wing was a Sienar L-s7.2 Laser Cannon. In addition, the Clawcraft in General Skirata' fleet have been outfitted with a triple-barrel Gauss Cannon set on either side of the cockpit. With modest deflector shields and thicker hull armor, Clawcraft were slower at sublight speeds than their TIE/ln starfighter progenitors, although the ion engines allowed the ship to achieve an atmospheric speed of 1,000 kilometers per hour, and a respectable sublight acceleration of almost forty thousand meters per second squared. Clawcraft made up for their lower sublight speed by greater maneuverability. Each curved wing could make minor position adjustments and was paired with a mounted control jet to allow a Clawcraft's pilot to throw the ship into sharp turns and complex maneuvers. Clawcraft Squadrons *''Champion Squadron Squadron Commanders Kar'idar'nal "Karid" Antielel *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Command:' Champion Squadron *'Species:' Chiss *'Sex:' Male Appearances *''Jedi vs. Sith'' Online Role-playing Game